The present invention relates generally to a cleanout fitting, and more particularly, to an improved cleanout fitting usable in the construction industry for bringing a sewer pipe or the like up to floor level.
Cleanout fittings are commonly used in the construction industry, and particularly in underground plumbing, in conjunction with a lateral sewage line and a vertical riser to bring a sewer pipe or the like up to floor level. A cleanout fitting facilitates cleaning of the sewage line after the same has been installed. A typical prior art cleanout fitting includes an elongated piece of four inch cast iron pipe with internal threads at its upper end to receive a threaded cap member. The bottom end of such pipe is adapted for connection with the vertical riser by a rubber gasket, poured lead joint, plastic coupling, neoprene in stainless steel coupling, or other similar coupling element. The top edge of the riser is normally positioned well below the intended floor level. The cleanout fitting described above also commonly includes an adjustment collar adapted for securement to the exterior surface of the upper portion of the pipe section by a plurality of setscrews. This collar includes an internal ring member and a top cover plate. The vertical level of the top of the fitting relative to the riser is first adjusted by cutting off a portion of the cast iron pipe section. Final adjustment of the above described cleanout fitting is made by adjusting the vertical position of the collar.
The prior art cleanout fitting described above has several disadvantages. First, most of the elements are constructed of cast iron, thus, the fitting is quite heavy and requires a relatively time consuming operation to cut off a portion of the cast iron pipe for an initial adjustment. Secondly, such fitting consists of several separate pieces including the pipe member, the cap, a collar, the plurality of setscrews, the ring member and the cover plate, thus increasing the chance that some will be lost, misplaced or broken during construction or use. Thirdly, the fitting described above is quite cumbersome and expensive.